


Digital Florist

by valiantarmor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira in sexy clothes, M/M, Praise Kink, camboy au, flowershop au, this is probably exactly what it sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantarmor/pseuds/valiantarmor
Summary: In desperate need of the most spiteful bouquet ever, Akechi meets an interesting florist.But there's more to him than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppergeist/gifts).



> For a friend that's helped me a lot recently!
> 
> Chapter 1 is the main part of the story. Chapter 2 will be a much shorter (and sexy) epilogue, and should be posted in a week or so. 
> 
> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/valiantarmor) where I talk about Akechi and shuakeshu a lot, if you'd like to check it out! I also post art, as well as snippets from fics I'm working on, and I talk about what I'll be posting soon (almost always shuakeshu, at this point).
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥

Tanaka-san could go to hell.  
  
Akechi was beyond tired of dealing with the prosecutor visiting from Kyoto. She was rude, condescending, and extremely disrespectful - not to mention she had made an art form of being passive aggressive. As much as he hated working with her, he felt even worse for Sae - she had to deal with the insufferable woman twice as much as he did.  
  
Thankfully, the case that had brought her to Tokyo was finally drawing to a close. She was leaving the next day, but Akechi intended to get the last word in.  
  
_I’ll show you passive aggressive,_ he thought bitterly as he walked down the street. The area he was in was relatively quiet, at least compared to the busier places in Tokyo - and since it was still a couple of hours until lunch, it was one of the most peaceful times of day. Before long, he found what he was looking for - a small flower shop tucked between a cafe and a bookstore.  
  
_Spectrum of Roses_ was a beautiful place, he had to admit. The shop was clean but full of color and life, with potted plants and bouquets everywhere he looked. Towards the back of the main room, the register was tucked away at a counter in the corner, where a florist with curly black hair was peering at a vase full of forget-me-nots.  
  
When he heard the bell chime over the door, he turned to look at Akechi, and greeted him with a smile. “Welcome,” he said politely. “Is there anything I can help you with?”  
  
_...He’s cute,_ a distant part of Akechi’s mind thought. “I actually have what might be a somewhat odd request,” he said cheerfully. “I assume you’re familiar with flower language, correct? Would you be able to make me a bouquet that essentially means ‘I hate you’?”  
  
The florist - _Kurusu_ , according to his nametag - paused for a moment, clearly surprised. But then, his smile became just a little wicked, and he tapped his chin as he looked around the shop. “You know, nobody has ever asked me that before, but I’ve _always_ wanted to make one. I can definitely do it. It’ll just take a few minutes.”  
  
Akechi was more than content to watch him work. Not only was Kurusu easy on the eyes, but sending a bouquet to Prosecutor Tanaka that secretly showcased how much he despised her was exactly the kind of satisfying, petty deception that he rarely got to act on. As interesting as all the other flowers in the shop were, he found himself focused on the florist himself and what he was picking out for Akechi’s little surprise.  
  
Soon enough, he was done, and he wrapped them up in glossy paper before tying it up with pink ribbon. He turned to face Akechi and held it out with a smile, pointing to the different types of red, yellow and purple flowers he’d included. “These are yellow carnations, which represent disdain or contempt. And these are petunias, for strong disagreements. And my favorite - the geraniums mean ‘stupidity’. What do you think?”  
  
“It’s perfect,” Akechi smiled. “How much do I owe you?”  
  
“It’ll be 2500 yen,” Kurusu said politely. He rang Akechi’s purchase up at the register with practiced ease, but the warmth in his smile didn’t seem rehearsed for typical customer service - there was something genuine about it, something _interesting_. And while Kurusu didn’t look like a supermodel, he really _was_ cute... and just a little mysterious. Akechi couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the man seemed to have some kind of hidden charisma, lingering just beneath the surface and igniting his curiosity as a detective.  
  
“Thanks for stopping by,” Kurusu said as Akechi took the bouquet from him. “I hope whoever you got those for _really_ likes them,” he grinned.  
  
To his surprise, Akechi found that the smile on his own face was far less plastic than usual. “Oh, I’m sure she will,” he said cheerfully. “I like it here quite a lot, so I’ll be sure to stop by again. Thank you, Kurusu-san.”  
  
Kurusu waved at him as he left, and Akechi held the flowers close to his chest as he stepped back out onto the sidewalk. He glanced at the interior of the shop one more time; the colorful flowers evoked a strange sense of longing within him that he couldn’t quite understand.  
  
He went back to work with a spring in his step, and delivered the flowers to Prosecutor Tanaka personally. When she thanked him with a condescending remark about learning respect, he didn’t even have to force the smile that spread over his face as she looked at the beautiful, secretly spiteful bouquet.  
  
That petty victory carried him through the rest of the day despite his exhaustion. The joint case with Kyoto SIU was finally closed, he’d effectively gotten the last word in with Tanaka, _and_ he had the next day off. He loosened his tie as he slipped his shoes off in the doorway of his apartment, and set his heavy briefcase on the kitchen table - and then he realized something.  
  
It wasn’t like his apartment was unsightly or bare; it was tastefully decorated, both modern and cozy. He’d never had any complaints about it, and was quite proud of the way it looked.  
  
But as his gaze landed on the kitchen table and the window beside it, he wondered if maybe it could use a little bit of color.

* * *

  
The very next day, he found himself back at Spectrum of Roses after he got out of work.  
  
Kurusu was there again, ringing an old woman up at the register. As soon as he finished and saw Akechi, his expression noticeably brightened.  
  
“Hey, welcome back,” he smiled. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” That smile became a little more sly, full of knowledge that was a shared secret between them. “Did she like the bouquet?”  
  
“It went quite well. She said it was beautiful, along with a lovely remark about how good it is that I learned some respect,” Akechi said pleasantly.  
  
At that, Kurusu laughed, and something about it was incredibly pleasing to Akechi. It was genuine, unlike so much of the fake laughter and smiles that he endured in his line of work as a detective. _Maybe I really don’t have enough friends, if a stranger’s delight is enough to please me this much,_ he thought a little gloomily. _Though, I suppose if I truly think about it, Sae-san is my only real friend..._  
  
“So,” Kurusu said, interrupting his morose line of thought, “what brings you back so soon? I’m hoping you don’t need another hate bouquet. I’d be worried about your stress levels if you did,” he grinned.  
  
Akechi chuckled. “No, no spiteful gifts this time. I was actually thinking about keeping a vase of flowers in my apartment, just to liven it up a little. Everything in here is quite beautiful, after all.”  
  
“That’s a good idea. I keep some in my place too,” Kurusu said. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”  
  
“Not really. I’m afraid I don’t know much about flowers,” Akechi admitted as he touched his chin in thought. “Do you have any recommendations?”  
  
Kurusu hummed as he looked around the shop, and then his eyes lit up as he walked over to a small display and gestured to the flowers there. “How about light red carnations? They’re pretty vivid, right? I think they’re really pretty.”  
  
Akechi moved a little closer so he could look at them; their petals were a bright, eye catching color, and he was certain they’d look nice on his table beside the window. “I have to agree,” he said. “Could I have a few along with a clear vase?”  
  
“Sure thing.” He plucked several from the stand, and carefully put them in a glass vase he got from a display behind the register after putting a little water inside of it. As he rang the total up, a thought occurred to Akechi, and he couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“So, what do light red carnations symbolize?” he asked curiously.  
  
A small smile curved at the corners of Kurusu’s lips, and Akechi couldn’t have looked away even if he’d wanted to. “Admiration, or fascination,” he said. “Pretty good, right?”  
  
Was his tone just a little coy? A huge part of Akechi’s job was being able to read people’s motives and emotions, but he still felt a little unbalanced and unsure of himself - not that it showed in his expression or voice at all, of course. “No arguments here,” he answered with a sunny smile. “Thank you, Kurusu-san. I’ll stop by again soon for more.”  
  
“Please do,” Kurusu said with genuine warmth. There was a playful sparkle to his eyes and the curve of his lips, and Akechi could feel something stirring within him. “You’re welcome here anytime.”  
  
As he left the shop and the cool air of the early evening washed over him, Akechi found his thoughts lingering on that intriguing smile. He looked at the flowers in the vase he held close to his chest, his interest more than a little piqued.  
  
_Fascination,_ he thought as he began to make his way home. _Well, that’s certainly accurate, isn’t it?_

* * *

  
The next few days were relatively easy for him. His workload had become lighter with the Kyoto case closed, and it was back to the usual boring routine.  
  
But the carnations would start to wilt soon; they were already looking a little less fresh, though they were still quite beautiful. _Well, maybe I can add something new to my routine,_ he thought idly as he walked down the street. _Having flowers in my apartment all the time could be nice, and that florist is quite... interesting._  
  
He came to a stop in front of a cafe he’d never been to before, a place that Sae had recommended to him earlier that day. She didn’t hand out praise easily, so he’d been more than a little intrigued, and was eager to try something there for himself. It was a cozy place not far from Spectrum of Roses, and quiet in the early evening. But before he could take in too much detail, before he even got to the register, his eyes landed on the last thing he expected-  
  
Kurusu.  
  
He was sitting in a booth, reading a book and occasionally sipping from a porcelain cup half-full of coffee. After only a moment of hesitation, Akechi decided to approach him; it was an opportunity he didn’t want to let slip away.  
  
“Fancy meeting you here,” he said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Kurusu looked up, and his eyes widened with surprise - but he mirrored Akechi’s smile with that genuine warmth and strange charisma that had piqued his interest in the first place. “Wow, hey. I guess it’s my lucky day, huh? Care to join me?”  
  
When was the last time Akechi had spent time with someone outside of work, aside from Sae? _Years,_ he realized distantly. He kept himself emotionally closed away, because while he had fans from doing interviews, that’s all they were - fans. How could he ever trust something so shallow?  
  
But Kurusu was different - he didn’t know who Akechi was when they met, and had so easily gone along with Akechi’s unusual request. There was a chance that they could genuinely be friends, and it excited Akechi despite his distrust of almost everyone he’d ever met. It hit him, then, an epiphany of something so obvious that he should have realized it a long time ago:  
  
He was lonely.  
  
“It’d be my pleasure,” Akechi answered, none of his inner turmoil showing in his expression. He sat down across from Kurusu and carefully set his briefcase on the floor. Almost immediately, an employee came over to take his order, and left to go prepare his drink.  
  
“I suppose I should introduce myself properly,” Akechi chuckled. “I’m Akechi. Thank you for letting me sit with you.”  
  
“No problem. It really is nice to see you here. I guess you already know my name,” Kurusu laughed. “Did you just get out of work?”  
  
Akechi nodded, and the employee that took his order came back to set a small cup of coffee in front of him. After she left again, he took a sip and set the cup back down. “Yes, I came here straight from the office. This place was recommended to me by a close friend that I work with.”  
  
Akira played with the ends of his hair, and leaned in to study Akechi a little more closely. “Where do you work? You don’t seem like a salaryman.”  
  
_He’s sharp,_ Akechi thought to himself. “You’re correct. I’m a detective, actually.”  
  
“Oh, that’s pretty cool,” Kurusu said with genuine enthusiasm. “All right, now I _really_ have to know. Who was that bouquet for?”  
  
Amusement quirked at the edges of Akechi’s smile. “A prosecutor from Kyoto that we were working with on a case. She was a little less than pleasant.”  
  
Kurusu laughed. “Yeah, I figured as much, if you went through the trouble of giving her hate flowers. But you said you _were_ working with her, so she’s gone now, right?”  
  
“Thankfully,” Akechi said wryly. “So, do you work full time at the flower shop?”  
  
“Yup. I know it’s not exactly glamorous, but I like it there,” he said before taking another sip of his drink. “Nice and quiet most of the time, and I’ve always liked plants.”  
  
Their conversation continued for almost two hours, without any trace of awkwardness at all. Eventually, Akechi glanced at the time on his phone with a sigh, and looked back at Kurusu with genuine regret. “I’m afraid I have to get going. I need to spend a little time reviewing some case files to compile reports. But it really was a pleasure talking with you tonight.”  
  
“I had a lot of fun too,” Kurusu smiled. “Wanna do this again sometime? We could swap contact info and plan something when you’re not busy.”  
  
A little thrill of surprise and delight raced beneath Akechi’s skin. “I’d like that a lot.”  
  
Two minutes later, he walked out of the cafe with a spring in his step, a smile on his face, and Kurusu’s number in his contact list.

* * *

  
The next day, he found himself back at Spectrum of Roses.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer,” Kurusu grinned. “Need some new flowers for your apartment?”  
  
“I do,” Akechi laughed. “I’ll take your recommendation again. You do have excellent taste, after all.”  
  
A coy little smile curved at the corners of Kurusu’s lips. “Oh, I think I do too.”  
  
_What does that mean?_ Akechi wondered as he followed him to a display in the corner of the store. Dozens of hibiscus were arranged on a narrow stand, and Akira picked one up to hand to Akechi, who gently took it between his fingertips.  
  
“I really like hibiscus,” he said. “The soft gradient is really beautiful. I mean, I don’t what your apartment looks like, though, so you’d have to judge whether or not they clash with your furniture and stuff.”  
  
“They’ll look great,” Akechi smiled. “Thank you, Kurusu. I knew I could trust your opinion.”  
  
“Aw, you flatter me,” Kurusu grinned as he typed away at the register. “By the way, are you free on Friday? I was thinking we could go grab some dinner, if you’re interested.”  
  
It was only thanks to years of practice that Akechi’s surprise didn’t show in his expression. _I didn’t expect him to ask so soon._ “I am free, actually. I’d love to meet up. Did you have a place in mind?”  
  
“Yep. I’ll text you the address,” Kurusu said, already sliding his phone from a pocket in his apron.

Akechi’s calm demeanor was still firmly in place, but on the inside, he was bubbling over with excitement. He and Kurusu had really clicked, and... were they becoming friends? Were they _already_ friends? It certainly seemed that way. He hated that he had so little experience with these kinds of things that he wasn’t entirely sure, and that something so simple could make him this happy. “What time should I be there?”

“How does 6 sound?” Kurusu asked.

“Perfect,” Akechi smiled.

* * *

  
The dinner went perfectly.

There was no awkwardness between them at all. The small sushi restaurant was one that Akechi had been to before and liked, and the staff didn’t seem to mind that he and Kurusu sat there talking for nearly two hours.

“We should probably get going,” Kurusu laughed. “Nobody’s giving us dirty looks for staying so long, but we shouldn’t push our luck.”

“Ah, you’re right,” Akechi agreed with obvious reluctance. “I’ve had a good time, though. Thank you for inviting me, Kurusu.”  
  
“Hey, no problem. I had fun too.” Kurusu smiled, and Akechi knew the other man wasn’t lying; he really meant what he was saying, and it gave Akechi a thrill to know that feeling was directed at him. “I’m really glad we ran into each other at the coffee shop. Hanging out with you is great.”  
  
Akechi’s smile was genuine, instead of the rehearsed plastic expression that was almost a reflex in his line of work. “I enjoy our time together too. Would you like to keep doing this, then?”  
  
“Hell yeah,” Kurusu agreed. “I think there’s a special at the movies next week? I’ll look it up online later and text you. What do you think?”  
  
Akechi’s chest felt warm, but not in an unpleasant way. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

  
His unexpected friendship with Kurusu continued to blossom; they grew more and more comfortable with each other, and spent time together at least twice a week. Akechi got the distinct impression that Kurusu could tell how lonely he’d been, but there was never any pity in the man’s gaze; he wasn’t doing it just to make Akechi feel better, he was doing it because he actually enjoyed his company.  
  
Akechi tried not to worry about the way his heart sometimes skipped a beat when he saw Kurusu smile, or when he heard him laugh, or when he said something particularly funny or sweet. He tried not to worry about the way his breath would catch in his throat a little when Kurusu handed him flowers at Spectrum of Roses, and how he could still remember every instance of their fingers accidentally brushing one another there in the shop. He tried not to worry, because he definitely wasn’t falling in love with one of his only friends, because that would be a risk.  
  
He couldn’t lose Kurusu’s friendship - because even though it had only been a few months, he already treasured it dearly.  
  
One bright afternoon, they walked out of an arcade side-by-side, both smiling as their eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. “You’re quite good at videogames, Kurusu,” Akechi chuckled. “I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
  
“Is that a backhanded compliment? I can’t tell,” Kurusu laughed. “Hey, by the way... we’re pretty good friends now, right? Just call me Akira.”  
  
Akechi’s heart skipped a beat. The only person he called by their first name was Sae, and they’d known each other for ages. “...I... sure. Akira,” he said a little quietly, testing it out. He smiled a little as he spoke; something about it felt right, felt natural in a way he couldn’t quite explain. “Akira. All right.” Boldness and a little needle of desire lodged itself in his heart, and before he could stop himself, he continued, “Well, in that case, why don’t you call me Goro?”  
  
Was... was Akira _blushing_? “Goro,” he repeated with a smile. Akechi felt himself flush a little. “I like it. Goro it is. I’ll have to change your name in my phone now,” he chuckled as he pulled his cell from his pocket. “Oh, by the way, are you free tomorrow?” he asked casually. “There’s a new beef bowl place that opened up near Yongen-Jaya. I was thinking we could check it out together.”  
  
With their plans made, they both headed home - and Akechi couldn’t quite keep the extra spring out of his step.

* * *

  
Warm water ran down his body like a caress, and Akechi shivered as he slowly reached down to touch himself.  
  
He tried to keep his mind clear, but as he began to stroke his aching length, Akira settled into his thoughts; that messy hair, those striking eyes, those soft lips that curved into beautiful smiles-  
  
When he realized what he was doing, he let go of himself and shook his head, heart weighed down by guilt. _No, I can’t think of him while I do that. I won’t._ He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and conjured up fantasies of _other_ beautiful naked men as he reached down to touch himself once more-  
  
But again, his thoughts wandered back to Akira.  
  
Frustrated, he turned the water off and tried to catch his breath. _I just need a distraction,_ he thought. _A visual aid, perhaps._  
  
Quickly, he toweled himself dry and changed into his pajamas before making his way to the bedroom. He sat down at his small desk, turned on his laptop, and opened an incognito window - all while trying not to think of the friend he’d been accidentally fantasizing about.  
  
With a deep breath, he typed in a website he’d been to a few times in the past. It wasn’t his usual thing, but sometimes it served its purpose - like now, when he needed a distraction. _gaycamboys.jp_ opened on his screen in a splash of color and advertisements, with a whole list of camboys to choose from, each with their own picture. He scrolled through them slowly, none in particular catching his interest...  
  
And then he froze.  
  
A familiar smile stared back at him, along with those striking gray eyes and messy black hair...  
  
_No. Way._  
  
The name beneath the picture read “Arsene” - clearly an alias - but there was no doubt in Akechi’s mind that the camboy he was looking at was none other than Akira. It was the last thing he’d expected, and the _complete opposite_ of what he’d wanted when he opened the site.  
  
And yet... he was tempted.  
  
Beyond tempted. He’d wanted to forget about Akira while he touched himself, convinced that it would be strange to think of him while doing it - after all, he didn’t know if Akira... felt that way about him. Would he even be able to look him in the face anymore if he indulged himself in that kind of fantasy?  
  
But seeing his picture - and the green icon next to his name that indicated he was streaming - was enough to grab hold of Akechi’s mind in such a way that he _knew_ he’d never stop thinking about it if he didn’t take a look.  
  
_Just... just this once,_ he promised himself as he clicked the picture with slightly shaking hands.  
  
The web page redirected to a cam room, but the stream didn’t load - it was frozen on a thumbnail of Akira dressed in lingerie and winking at the camera. A prompt to pay popped up; he was already in the middle of doing _something_ explicit, and the paywall would block Akechi from looking unless he was willing to fork over the cash.  
  
He hit the payment button immediately.  
  
The stream loaded, and he was treated to the sight of Akira on his back in a maid costume, skirt hiked up over his thighs as he slowly thrusted a slick black dildo in and out of his ass. He moaned a little and licked his glossy lips, lashes fluttering as he looked directly into the camera with flushed cheeks. His cock rested against the frills of his skirt, hard and dripping precum over the delicate fabric as he gasped and rolled his hips.  
  
Lust surged through Akechi like fire, his heartbeat thunderous in his ears as he reached down to stroke his cock. Guilt at fantasizing about Akira, at accidentally finding his channel, was lurking in the back of his thoughts - but for now, it was drowned out by the desire that had flooded his body and soul.  
  
On screen, Akira started to thrust a little faster, slick noises accompanying every flick of his slender wrist. He used his other hand to start stroking himself, gasping and moaning quietly as the pleasure made his thighs tremble. To the side of the page was a chat where others were watching him and talking, but Akechi didn’t even notice; he was completely focused on Akira, who was clearly almost at his limit.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” he mewled breathlessly as a bead of sweat slid down his temple. His eyes fluttered again, lashes dark against his skin as he bit at his glossy lips, and Akechi began to stroke himself faster as he kept watching.  
  
Akira whimpered as he tensed and went still. Cum spilled over his hand, streaking over the pretty lace of his outfit as he milked himself dry, moaning quietly all the while. The second he climaxed, Akechi did too, tense and slightly shaking as he came so hard that he painted his own chin with streaks of pearly fluid.  
  
“Shit,” Akechi swore quietly as Akira caught his breath and gave the camera a dazed, satisfied smile. The florist - _camboy?!_ \- licked his lips again, and sauntered closer to the screen as Akechi reached for a tissue to clean himself up.  
  
“Thanks for joining me, everyone,” he said with a sultry wink. “I’ll be here for about 30 minutes tomorrow, same as always. Won’t you come visit me again?”  
  
The stream cut out, and for a moment, Akechi sat there to gather his thoughts. He definitely did _not_ glance at the URL of Akira’s channel to commit it to memory, and he definitely was _not_ going to do this again. Ever.  
  
He resolutely shut his laptop, turned out the light, and crawled into bed. Sleep was elusive, however; all he could think about was the startling discovery that his friend - the friend that he had slowly been falling in love with - was a camboy.  
  
A really, _really_ sexy camboy.

* * *

  
As expected, the next day he was having trouble looking Akira in the face.  
  
Every time he glanced at him, his gaze zeroed in on the curve of his lips, on his beautiful eyelashes, on the angle of his jaw. Every time he looked, he remembered the way Akira’s cum had spilled over his slender hand, how his dick looked grasped between his fingers, how the thigh highs he’d worn had squeezed his legs, the way the dildo slid in and out of his ass-  
  
“Hey,” Akira said gently as their food arrived, “are you okay? You seem kind of... anxious.”  
  
As logical as he was, Akechi was suddenly seized with the irrational fear that Akira would look at him and _somehow_ find out what he’d done. Mind reading was something that only existed in fiction, but what if it _wasn’t_?  
  
He pushed down the rising hysteria as much as he could. _Shit. I am so screwed._ “Oh, uh. I’m fine!” he said with a slightly strangled laugh. He had years of experience crafting his perfect, unshakeable charismatic personality as armor, with an unbreakable poker face... and yet here was a florist, a _camboy_ , pushing through it without even trying. “I’m just... feeling a little unwell today.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, you do look kinda flushed,” Akira agreed. “Do you wanna take this home instead of sticking around? You don’t have to feel obligated to stay, especially if you need some rest.”  
  
“Ah, it’s fine. Please don’t worry about me,” Akechi said with a weak smile. _Why do you have to be so thoughtful?_ he mused with more than a little frustration. _I already like you so much..._ “Spending time with you is always a bright spot in the day. I’d feel worse if I left without having dinner with you.”  
  
The warm, understanding smile that spread over his face made Akechi’s heart flutter, and by now he was 100% certain about his earlier suspicion that Akira - observant, compassionate Akira - had long ago figured out just how lonely he was. “I like spending time with you too, Goro. I hope you feel better soon, though. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I’m always a quick text away.”  
  
_I know, and I hate it,_ Akechi thought miserably. _It makes you even more impossible to resist._ “I appreciate it,” he smiled. “Thank you, Akira.”  
  
An hour and a half later, they left the shop together and then parted ways. An unusual sense of relief filled Akechi as he closed his apartment door behind him; he could finally relax.  
  
But then he remembered what Akira had said in the stream the night before.  
  
_I’ll be here for about 30 minutes tomorrow, same as always. Won’t you come visit me again?_  
  
Akira would be streaming again, and Akechi could easily tell that he probably had a schedule; it would make sense for him to do it at the same time every night, if he was hoping for repeat customers. Akechi had caught him at the end of the stream before, so if he popped in about 25 minutes earlier than he had last night...  
  
_No!_ Akechi scolded himself. He set his briefcase down as he loosened his tie just a little angrily, and shrugged his coat off before hanging it up near the doorway. _I just need a shower, and then I’ll go read a book until it’s time to sleep. The same as always. Nothing else._  
  
He went through his nightly routine, fueled by restless energy. When he finally settled into bed, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand; Akira’s stream would likely be starting in ten minutes.  
  
He dragged his eyes back to his book, and forced himself to read. But his thoughts wandered, and he’d reread the same paragraph seven times when he finally gave up.  
  
_Just... just one more time,_ he thought guiltily as he moved to his desk and started up his laptop. His cock already ached with anticipation as he typed in the web address, and Akira’s channel loaded a moment later. He wasn’t even going to bother waiting for the paywall to come up, and paid in advance to see the entire show just as the stream went online.  
  
“Hey, everyone,” Akira drawled with a teasing smile. Several people in the chat greeted him; half were polite, half were more than a little lewd. But Akechi was barely focused on them as he took in every detail of Akira’s attire; tonight, he wore lacy black lingerie, and the same makeup he’d had last time - perfect black eyeliner, a touch of mascara, and shiny gloss for his beautiful lips. “Like my new outfit? It just got here today,” he grinned as he slowly slid a hand down his chest.  
  
Akechi was already completely mesmerized. Akira started slow, though it was no surprise; if his streams were always about 30 minutes long, he wouldn’t jump right into the main event. He stood in front of the camera, and ran his hands over his body, slowly rolling his hips every so often. He was certainly giving meaning to the _tease_ part of striptease; ten minutes in, he’d only pulled his lacy top down a little to show his nipples, and yet Akechi was already rock hard.  
  
Akira turned around then, giving the camera a perfect view of his perky ass and the cute, lacy black panties that went with his outfit. He slid his fingers into the waistband and pulled it away from his skin, just a little, as he slowly swung his hips yet again.  
  
Akechi bit his lip as he watched. Eventually, Akira slid the panties down his thighs, and kicked them away before crawling onto his bed. On his knees, he faced the camera again, sensually licking his lips as he began to play with his nipples. After a moment, he slid his hands down his stomach, closer and closer to his cock.  
  
It took every ounce of Akechi’s willpower not to quickly stroke himself to completion then and there. Akira’s sensuality was overwhelming, and Akechi ached to touch himself more, his cock dripping with precum as he kept watching the livestream. But he tried his best to be patient - he knew Akira would be ramping it up soon, and he didn’t want to finish before he got to see it.  
  
“I wish someone was here to take me,” Akira said as he trailed a finger over the tip of his length. “Or,” he added playfully, “that someone was here for _me_ to take instead.”  
  
Akechi’s breath caught in his throat, and his cock throbbed in his hand as a thousand different fantasies flooded into his mind. But he wasn’t distracted for long; Akira started stroking himself with a quiet little moan, eyes twinkling in the warm light of his room as he spread his knees a little wider.  
  
As he watched, Akechi matched his pace with Akira’s, their strokes in slow harmony. The pace was almost torturously languid, but Akechi reigned in his temptation and didn’t speed up until Akira did.  
  
By then, the beautiful camboy was panting a little, and he rolled one of his nipples between his fingers as his pace became just a little more erratic. “I’m almost there,” he said breathlessly. “Are you touching yourself, too? Are you gonna come with me?”  
  
Akechi bit back a whimper as he pumped himself faster. Akira’s pleading tone and dirty words went straight to some primal part of him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Come with me,” Akira begged quietly, voice wavering under the weight of his own pleasure. “Please come with me...”  
  
Akechi’s entire body went tense and still, and he spilled over his hand with a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. He kept his eyes glued to Akira as he kept stroking and milked himself dry, unable to look away as Akira painted his chest and lacy top with thick streaks of cum.  
  
For a moment, Akira was quiet as he caught his breath - but then he looked at the camera with a sly smile, and dragged his fingers through the mess on his chest. Slowly, teasingly, he brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean, then licked his lips with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Thanks for visiting... I hope you had as much fun as I did,” Akira said playfully. “My schedule is in the channel description. Come visit me again, okay?”  
  
The stream went offline, and Akechi leaned back in his chair, weighed down with equal amounts of guilt and infatuation.

* * *

  
The moment Akechi stepped through the doors of the flower shop, Akira greeted him with a brilliant smile.  
  
“Hey. I know you said you were coming over to buy new flowers for your apartment today, but... I actually have a little surprise for you,” he said a little shyly. “Come here.”  
  
Curious, Akechi followed him to the register, where he carefully pulled a slender vase from a special display shelf. The vase itself was clear glass, with gold spirals near the bottom - and it was filled with a small bouquet of bright, beautiful sunflowers. He gave it to Akechi, just a little flushed, but clearly pleased at the wonder in Akechi’s expression.  
  
“Akira, this is beautiful,” he said with a quiet smile. “Thank you so much; I’ll cherish it. It’ll go right in my window.” He ran his thumb over the delicate glass, his chest warm with emotion. “How much do I owe y-”  
  
“Nothing,” Akira laughed. “You don’t owe me anything, Goro. This is a gift.”  
  
His heart skipped a beat, and he knew he was blushing. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s the occasion?” he asked with false mildness.  
  
“Do I need one?” Akira chuckled. “I just... really wanted to give you something. You mean a lot to me.”  
  
Akechi’s cheeks grew darker, but his embarrassment was soothed by the fact that Akira’s flush had noticeably deepened as well. _You’re insufferable... I never stood a chance against you, did I?_ “I... thank you, Akira. You mean quite a lot to me too,” he said quietly. Something occurred to him then, a curiosity that he had to sate. “Tell me... what do sunflowers represent in flower language?”  
  
Akira played with the ends of his hair and didn’t meet Akechi’s eyes - a nervous habit that he had noticed in him long ago. But Akira was still smiling; he didn’t seem unhappy that Akechi had asked. “Respect, radiance. In some places, they represent loyalty too. Or... passionate love.”  
  
_Passionate love._ Akechi’s eyes widened a little, but he quickly smoothed his expression into something less surprised. Had Akira noticed the slip in his facade? Did the meaning of sunflowers in flower language hold weight in Akira choosing them? If it _did_ , was ‘passionate love’ the reason?  
  
_This is no time to get lost in thoughts and deductions,_ Akechi scolded himself as he tried to maintain his composure. “You always choose such interesting flowers, Akira. And your knowledge of the language is so vast. It’s impressive.”  
  
Akira’s smile was radiant. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.” Just then, a customer came into the shop, and he greeted the old woman with a wave. “Hi, Sugawara-san. How are you today?”  
  
With a parting nod, Akechi left the shop, carefully cradling the vase of flowers against his chest the entire way home.

* * *

  
Akechi sat at his kitchen table, and stared at Akira’s gift.  
  
It sat on the windowsill, and brought him comfort, euphoria, and profound guilt all at once. It was beautiful, and it was a sign that maybe... just maybe... Akira’s feelings weren’t all that platonic.  
  
But how could Akechi bring up accidentally finding his channel on the camsite? How could he admit that he’d watched it - not just once, but twice?  
  
The worst part was that, deep inside, he knew he’d give in to temptation again. Akira dominated his fantasies now, and he seemed incapable of resisting his allure. Logically, he assumed most people would feel the situation was fair; Akira was performing a service for money, and Akechi was paying for it.  
  
_But I’m not exactly a faceless stranger,_ Akechi thought miserably. _That changes everything, doesn’t it?_  
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, deep in thought, before he gazed at the sunflowers once again.  
  
_I’ll tell him,_ Akechi promised himself. _I just... have to figure out when, and how._

* * *

  
As soon as they’d placed their order and the waiter walked away, Akira turned towards Akechi with an excited smile.  
  
He reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out two tickets. “I have something for you. Or us, I guess.”  
  
Akechi peered at the tiny stubs of paper. “Are those... train tickets?” he asked curiously.  
  
Akira nodded. “I’ve been saving up for us to do something really cool, so I thought... why not go spend a couple of days at a cabin? Surround ourselves with nature, enjoy the winter and some peace and quiet,” he said. “I made reservations for a couple months from now, December 12 through 14. What do you think? Would you like to go with me?”  
  
“Yes,” Akechi agreed immediately. He couldn’t quite contain the smile on his face - a genuine one, an expression that seemed to be reserved for Akira alone. “I’d like that a lot. What a generous offer,” he laughed. “I’ll be sure to clear my work schedule.”  
  
Akira beamed at him, and took a sip of his drink. “Awesome. It’s gonna be really good. There’s a lot of hiking trails nearby, and you can see the stars really clearly at night since there’s no light pollution from the city.”  
  
_Is he blushing?_ Akechi wondered. “It sounds fantastic. I’m surprised you’d invite me to something that sounds so special,” he admitted.  
  
“Why?” Akira asked. “It is special, yeah, but... so are you. We’ve spent a lot of time together, and we’re really close, so of course I’d want you to go with me.”  
  
_Isn’t that something you’d say to a significant other?_ Akechi thought. _It’s all so intimate... shit, I’m pathetic. I’m so hopeless..._ “Well, aren’t I the lucky one,” he said with a pleasant smile. “Careful, Akira. You’re going to spoil me.”  
  
Akira laughed. “Come on, Goro. If anyone’s lucky here, it’s me. Can’t you see how great you are?”  
  
The praise and the genuine, honest adoration behind it made Akechi’s chest grow warm with emotion. Outside of people trying to kiss his ass at work, or the occasional kind word from Sae, how often did he hear anything like that? Never. He had no family to offer encouragement, no friends to share his accomplishments with -  
  
Until he’d met Akira.  
  
He’d said it so easily, and it was far from the first time he’d done it. Could he tell how much it meant to Akechi? Did he realize the gravity of his words?  
  
Based on his kind smile and the understanding look in his eyes, Akechi would bet his entire career that the answer was _yes_.  
  
“You’re too kind,” Akechi answered, though his smile was a little shaky with emotion.  
  
Akira chuckled, and took another sip of his drink. “Just telling the truth. You’re an amazing person, and you’ve done so much for me without even realizing it. I’m a pretty lucky guy.”  
  
Curiosity piqued, Akechi leaned forward in his seat. “...What have I done for you?” he asked. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well...” He twisted the ends of his hair between his fingers, and his cheeks went a little pink again. “I’ve been through a few things in the past. I have friends, but my parents don’t like me and I live by myself, and it gets... lonely. But I feel like you understand me in a way nobody else does... I don’t know everything you’ve been through, but I can tell. That probably sounds stupid,” he said with a self-conscious laugh, “but it’s true. And you’re really... special to me. You bring a lot of light into my life, so I want to try and return the favor.”  
  
Akechi felt himself flush as he was stunned into near-speechlessness. “I... you already do,” he stammered. “You’re quite special to me as well.”  
  
Akira’s smile was almost blinding with its brilliance. “Sounds like we’re on the same page. You’re still making me feel like a pretty lucky guy, Goro.”  
  
“You’re so annoying,” Akechi said with exasperated fondness. “I have an image to maintain, you know. How is it that you break my armor so easily?”  
  
There was that knowing twinkle in Akira’s eyes again. “I dunno, Goro. You tell me.”  
  
_Wait. Is he onto me? That’s certainly what it sounds like. Am I mistaken?_ He felt himself flush again, just a little, and cursed inwardly as he tried to maintain what was left of his collected facade. _I hate you so much,_ he thought with no real venom. “I’m not sure either. That’s why I asked, you know.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Akira said with a chuckle. He sipped at his drink again with a grin. “Well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually.”  
  
Akechi sipped at his own drink, not quite trusting himself to speak.

* * *

  
_One more month until the cabin trip._  
  
Akechi touched his chin in thought, glaring at his laptop while he sat on his bed. _Surely I can resist until then. Surely..._  
  
He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _I’ve become so pathetic. And disgusting. What will he think of me once I tell him?!_ The clock nearby caught his attention, and anticipation made his heart seize in his chest; Akira’s stream would be starting soon, and last time, he’d announced that he had something special planned.  
  
_No,_ Akechi scolded himself. Guilt and shame ate away at him, but the temptation was even more potent.  
  
Almost reluctantly, he sat at his desk and opened his laptop with a resigned sigh.  
  
As always, he paid in advance for the entire session; it had become a habit over the months since he’d first found the stream. _How many times have I watched him now?_ Akechi thought gloomily.  
  
He didn’t have much time to mope, though. A second later, the stream went online, and he was greeted with Akira smiling mischievously as he plucked at the virgin killer sweater he was wearing.  
  
“Hi there,” Akira said coyly. “Like my sweater? I got it for tonight, but I’ll wear it again sometime, don’t worry. It’s not the surprise I had in mind, though.” He ran his hands over the soft fabric and flashed a peek of his nipples, then stood up and stretched. The sweater rose with his movement, showing a tempting amount of his thighs before he lowered his arms and turned around with a swing of his hips.  
  
The dip of the sweater showed the top of his ass, and Akechi felt himself ache with need as Akira played with the fabric, flashing different parts of his lean body as he teased the camera. It went on for nearly fifteen minutes, Akechi growing harder and harder with each passing second, until Akira finally settled back into his chair with a playful grin.  
  
“Time for the main part of the show,” he winked. He reached for something offscreen, and when his hand reappeared, he was holding a realistic dildo in his hand. He casually spun it over his fingers with effortless grace and caught it in his palm, and Akechi would’ve thought it was ridiculous if it wasn’t so promising. What _else_ could those dextrous fingers do?  
  
After months of watching his livestreams, Akechi had a pretty good idea.  
  
Akira fixed the base of the dildo to the edge of his desk with some adhesive, and then moved his monitor closer to the edge before adjusting his webcam. He moved his chair out of the way, and when he kneeled on the floor, Akechi was treated to a point-of-view shot - with the way Akira had angled the camera, it almost seemed like he was teasing Akechi’s dick with his tongue, adding to the fantasy.  
  
He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, and the dildo glimmered with saliva. The microphone in the camera picked up every obscene, wet noise as the material grew slick, and Akechi’s cock throbbed as Akira took the entire length into his mouth.  
  
With his glossy lips wrapped around the fake cock, he bobbed his head slowly, his eyelashes fluttering as he pulled back to tease the tip with his tongue. Akechi bit his lip as he reached down to touch himself while he watched, slowly stroking himself as Akira moaned quietly.  
  
Each time he took the dildo all the way into his mouth, his slender throat bulged slightly with the outline, his pretty eyes watering just a little. He was slightly dazed with pleasure as he sucked, and he started moving a little faster. The camera was angled perfectly, so Akechi could see Akira start to play with one of his nipples, rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers hard enough to hurt a little as he used his other hand to slowly jack himself off.  
  
Akechi had to keep his own pace slow, or he would finish too quickly to see Akira come. Seeing him unravel at the moment of release was always Akechi’s favorite part, and as the days passed it was something he longed to see more and more in person.  
  
On screen, Akira began to move even more quickly, gasping quietly around the thick cock in his mouth as he worked. He pulled back then, and let his nipple go so he could reach up to stroke the dildo-  
  
And then Akechi realized what the most special part of the show was. Nobody would’ve been able to tell unless they saw the dildo from the bottom, but it was loaded with a tube of fake cum; cum that was splattering over Akira’s face, painting his cheeks and lips in huge streaks of white. It dripped from his chin as he was pushed over the edge, and he spilled over his hand with a breathy moan as even more cum dribbled over his face until the dildo ran dry.  
  
Pleasure seemed to boil under Akechi’s skin like magma as he tensed and came harder than he ever had before. He always managed to be quiet when he touched himself, but this time a moan tore itself from his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his hand and chest with thick stripes of cum.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was taken aback when he saw a dripping streak of white splattered over his laptop screen, evidence of just how hard he’d climaxed. Beneath the mess, he could see Akira’s blissful smile as he eagerly slurped up the thick fluid from his fingers before licking his lips clean. He smiled wickedly, face still covered in an obscene amount of cum as he reached up towards the camera.  
  
“Hope you enjoyed the show. I know I sure did,” he said with a wink.  
  
And then he shut the stream off, leaving Akechi alone with his thoughts and one hell of a mess to clean up.

* * *

  
The day had finally arrived.  
  
Akechi stood in front of his mirror at 6:30 in the morning, staring at his reflection with a mixture of resolve and annoyance.  
  
“Don’t you embarrass yourself,” he muttered as he smoothed a stray strand of hair back into place.  
  
He turned and went back into the living room, then grabbed the modest suitcase he’d left on the table. With one last adjustment of his tie and a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

  
“Do you mind if I take the window seat?” Akira asked as they got on the train. “I like staring into space and looking at the scenery on longer trips,” he admitted with a laugh.  
  
“I don’t mind at all. I was planning on reading a book anyway,” Akechi said. He stood aside so Akira could get to seat by the window and then sat beside him, still outwardly collected despite his rising excitement and nervousness. _Don’t screw this up,_ he reminded himself. _The deck’s already stacked against me enough as it is._  
  
The ride passed peacefully, and sure enough, Akira spent most of it staring out of the window, seemingly lost in thought. It was a good chance for Akechi to let himself indulge in looking at him for a long time and admire his features; Akira didn’t seem to notice at all.  
  
But then Akira turned around, and caught Akechi staring.  
  
Akechi tensed as he flushed, but relaxed a little when Akira smiled warmly at him.  
  
“Like what you see?” he teased.  
  
“I suppose it’s not _too_ bad,” Akechi fired back with a playful edge.  
  
Akira laughed and leaned over to peek at Akechi’s book. “What are you reading? You seem like a guy that would like stuff with modern heroes.”  
  
Akechi chuckled. “You’re correct. I’m impressed, though. Most people seem to think I’d like murder mysteries, but I have to solve enough of those at work.”  
  
“Well, most people don’t know you as well as I do,” Akira grinned.  
  
“Arrogance is usually so unbecoming, but somehow you make it work,” Akechi said pleasantly.  
  
Akira just laughed again, more than used to Akechi’s playful verbal barbs. “It’s not really arrogant if it’s true, is it?”  
  
“How ironic that your question about being arrogant was also arrogant,” Akechi smiled. “But I’m sure you must be quite modest.”  
  
“Oh, that’s rich coming from you,” Akira smirked. “I know you. Everyone says you’re the pleasant Detective Prince, right? But you’re the kind of guy that smiles at someone while you inwardly hope they get hit by a car,” he said fondly. “I mean, come on. We met when you walked into a flower shop to get someone the most petty, spiteful gift on the planet, because you felt like she was so beneath you.” He leaned a little closer, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “I’ve got you all figured out, Goro.”  
  
Akechi’s heart firmly lodged itself somewhere in his throat. _Does he... no, he can’t possibly know. You smug piece of shit... I wish I wasn’t so weak to you._ “Is that so?” he asked with a pleasant smile. “You sound quite sure of yourself.”  
  
“Even if I’m wrong, I’ll solve the puzzle of Goro Akechi given enough time,” Akira grinned. “After all, I need to understand the person that I...”  
  
He trailed off, and Akechi narrowed his eyes in thought. “That you what?”  
  
Akira’s smile became coy and playful. “You tell me, Detective. Maybe you’ve got a puzzle to solve as well.”  
  
Akechi’s mind immediately started racing, but he kept his casual demeanor firmly in place. “You’re such a little shit,” he said with a strained chuckle.  
  
“Yeah,” Akira admitted, “but you love it.”  
  
Akechi flushed, and covered his cheeks with the book as he averted his eyes. “You keep telling yourself that.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Akira grinned, “because I know I’m right.”  
  
_You have no idea just how right you are,_ Akechi thought. _...At least, I don’t think you do. Maybe._ _  
_ _  
_ _Damn._

* * *

  
At the station, they waited for one of the few taxis available in the area. Since their destination was only a few kilometers away, the drive was relatively quick, and soon enough they found themselves standing in a cozy little cabin that was surrounded by trees.  
  
“This is great,” Akira said as he set his luggage down in front of one of the beds. There were two, both relatively large, and Akechi put his belongings down next to his as well. “I’m really looking forward to making dinner. I mean, I’m not a master chef or anything, but I still make some pretty good curry. I’m excited for you to try it.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it as well,” Akechi said as he picked at the sleeve of his peacoat. “Perhaps we could go on a short walk before we eat lunch? I’d like to see the hiking trail you mentioned earlier.”  
  
Akira smiled at him, and Akechi felt his heart flutter in his chest. He was alone with him in an isolated cabin for almost three days. He’d never spent so much time with Akira at once before, and he was already beginning to feel overwhelmed by his own emotions. _I almost wish I didn’t trust you,_ he thought a bit anxiously.  
  
“A walk sounds great,” Akira agreed. “Since there’s internet here, maybe we can watch stuff on your laptop if the connection’s not too slow.”  
  
“That sounds good,” Akechi agreed. “Well, as long as you don’t pick something boring,” he teased.  
  
Akira laughed, and to Akechi’s shock, he leaned into him a little, warm against his body as he reached down to hold Akechi’s hand. He tugged him towards the door with a bright smile, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering with mirth.  
  
“I’ll try to meet your lofty expectations,” he grinned. “Come on, let’s get going.”

* * *

  
The trail nearby was just as beautiful as Akira had heard it was, and by the time they got back to the cabin, both of them had taken well over a dozen pictures.  
  
They started cooking lunch together, and playfully argued about what to watch on Akechi’s laptop until they finally settled on Kamen Rider. Two hours later, they were done and decided to explore the surrounding forest until nighttime.  
  
Darkness fell shortly after that, and they made their way back in the freezing cold as stars glittered overhead. Akechi pulled his scarf tight around his nose as they went inside, and Akira shivered as he shut the door.  
  
“I was thinking we could do some stargazing, but maybe we can put it off until tomorrow,” Akira chuckled. “We’re both kinda tired, huh?”  
  
“I don’t mind waiting,” Akechi agreed. “However, it is supposed to snow overnight. It could make it a little more difficult tomorrow.”  
  
“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Akira said as he slipped his boots off. “I brought an extra blanket just in case something like that happened.”  
  
The rest of the evening passed pleasantly, and Akechi managed to keep his composure the entire time despite the secret burning within him. Together, they cooked dinner and then watched another episode of Kamen Rider before settling into their separate beds for the night.  
  
Even in the cold darkness, Akechi ached. Akira was so close, and yet somehow, he felt so, so far away. He wanted nothing more than to slide into the florist’s bed and wrap his arms around him before falling asleep - but he couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t.  
  
Despite the simmering anger he felt at himself, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

  
Akechi woke to the sound of a beeping coffeemaker.  
  
He slowly blinked as he stretched, and smoothed his messy hair down a little as he wandered over to the kitchen where Akira was making breakfast.  
  
“Hey, sleepyhead,” Akira greeted with a smile. “Food should be ready in a couple minutes, if you wanna go wash up really quick. Oh, by the way... uh, don’t get mad, but I think we’re gonna have a change of plans today. Just a little.”  
  
Akechi rubbed his eyes, still a little groggy as he watched Akira cook. “What? Why?”  
  
“Well... the forecast was right about the snow,” he said slowly. “But uh... it seems like they underestimated it a little. Or... a lot. We’re completely snowed in.” He poured himself a cup of coffee as he spoke, seemingly unbothered by what he was saying. “It’s almost halfway up the doors and windows. See?”  
  
Akechi glanced over, and sure enough, half of the windows were obscured by a solid sheet of white. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing that’s reinforced glass,” he muttered. “Let’s figure something out when I’ve taken a shower.”  
  
By the time he was done, his breakfast was a little cool, but he ate it with no complaints. He was more than a little annoyed as he slid his cellphone back into his pocket; neither he nor Akira had any reception.  
  
“Mind if I use your computer really quick?” Akira asked. “If the internet works, I can try getting in contact with someone online. I’m sure I can find emergency services or something on Google.”  
  
“Yes, go ahead,” Akechi sighed as he sat on the couch. The wooden table Akira was sitting at was just a short distance away, directly in Akechi’s line of sight as he opened the internet browser. But just as his hands reached for the keyboard, Akechi realized something.  
  
Something terrible.  
  
Quickly, he stood up and walked over, and reached out to stop Akira just as he began to type. “Wait--”  
  
But Akechi was too late - the moment that Akira hit _g_ , the rest of the field autocompleted to one of the websites that Akechi visited the most.  
  
_ >gaycamboys.jp/Arsene _ _  
_ _  
_ He felt his blood run cold, and Akira froze as he looked at the url of his own livestream channel on the screen.  
  
Akechi was numb with nauseated horror as several seconds crawled by. And then, very slowly, Akira turned to look him in the eyes - with the biggest shit-eating grin Akechi had ever seen in his life.  
  
Akechi jumped a little, absolutely scarlet as Akira watched him with half-lidded eyes. Wordlessly, he stood up and walked closer to Akechi, who backed up several steps until he felt the couch behind him. He was trapped.  
  
_“Goro,”_ Akira smirked. “Wow. So, tell me. Like what you see?”  
  
Akechi couldn’t seem to get his voice to work, but Akira’s smile only grew bigger as he moved even closer. Startled, Akechi fell back into a sitting position - and to his absolute shock, Akira leaned directly over him, their faces just a few centimeters apart. “Well,” Akira continued smugly, “I guess the answer to that is pretty obvious. How much money did you spend watching me?”  
  
“A... a lot,” Akechi admitted weakly. Some of the fear constricting his heart loosened its grip, replaced with a faint and growing sense of hope as Akira leered at him.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Akira smiled. “Why spend so much money if you can have the real thing for free?”  
  
“What?” Akechi whispered hoarsely. “You _do_ like me,” he blurted.  
  
Akira’s smile made his blood burn with desire. “I have for a while,” he admitted. “And I think I’m pretty confident when I say you feel the same way, don’t you?”  
  
“...Yes,” Akechi admitted very quietly. “I was trying to figure out the best way to tell you I’d found your channel, but-”  
  
“Don’t even worry about it,” Akira laughed. “I mean, I get it. How would you ever bring that up, right? Besides, it saves _me_ the trouble of figuring out how to tell _you_.” He brushed a strand of hair from Akechi’s face, and leaned away as he stood up straight. “Well. Now that I know about this, how about you do me a favor and close your eyes for a couple of minutes? I have a little surprise for you.”  
  
“A... surprise?” Akechi asked. Even as he closed his eyes, his heart still beat far too quickly in his chest. The adrenaline of the most mortifying moment of his life was sure to last a while. “This wouldn’t be related to the topic at hand, would it?”  
  
He could hear Akira move away towards the beds, and the sound of him digging through his suitcase reached his ears. “Guess you’ll find out soon, huh?” Akira teased. A moment later, Akechi heard the distinct sound of rustling fabric. Then it became much quieter, and every second felt almost like torture as he waited, still on edge from the most embarrassing blunder he’d ever made.  
  
Akira’s footsteps were quiet as he came back to the couch. Akechi heard him stop, and then he finally said the words he’d been waiting to hear. “Open your eyes.”  
  
So he did - and his cheeks immediately went scarlet again.  
  
Akira stood there, one hand on his hip, smirking and looking more than a little full of himself - and yet his face was slightly flushed. Instead of the comfortable clothes he’d been wearing just a few minutes ago, he was wearing a set of lacy black lingerie, complete with thigh highs and garters. He had clearly taken a moment to touch himself a little; the hard outline of his cock was clearly visible through his panties.  
  
“Looks like you approve,” Akira said as he sauntered forward. He reached forward - and took hold of the waistband of Akechi’s pajama pants. “Lift your hips for me? You’re not gonna need these,” he winked.  
  
Akechi felt his throat go dry. He did as he was asked, and Akira pulled the fabric all the way down his legs before tossing it aside, leaving him in nothing but a worn gray shirt and boxer briefs. His eyes roamed Akira’s body with open hunger - and then Akira surprised him again by climbing into his lap, his knees braced on the couch.  
  
He locked eyes with Akechi, still smiling as he slowly ran his hands over the thin fabric of his lacy top - and then, without warning, he rolled his hips a little.  
  
A quiet gasp tore itself from Akechi’s throat. He had already been half-hard, but feeling Akira’s cock sliding against his made him throb with need. Akira smiled wickedly when he felt it - and then he leaned down to capture Akechi’s lips in a heated kiss. He took Akechi’s lower lip between his teeth, then ran his tongue over it as he rolled his hips yet again.  
  
He kept moving and grinding down against Akechi, who was quickly coming undone beneath him. Pleasure burned through Akechi as he gasped into Akira’s mouth, needy and desperate as he rested his hands on Akira’s hips.  
  
“You’re so hard for me,” Akira whispered against his lips. The words sent a shiver of delight through Akechi, and he whimpered a little when Akira expertly rolled his hips yet again. “Tell me, Goro. What do you want?” He moved a little faster, delighting in Akechi’s quiet gasp. “Do you want me to touch you? Do _you_ want to touch _me_?” The friction between their bodies increased, and he moaned a little when Akechi’s cock throbbed against his own.  
  
“I want...” Akechi stopped mid-sentence, breathless and more than a little embarrassed. “I want to suck you off.”  
  
Akira’s smile was wicked as he rutted against Akechi. “I offer you anything, and you want to give me a blowjob? What a good boy,” he purred.  
  
The praise went to a primal, vulnerable part of Akechi that he’d always kept tightly locked away, and he whimpered as he gripped Akira’s hips just a little more tightly. Akira’s eyes glinted with understanding, and he pressed one more kiss against Akechi’s jaw before he slid off of his lap. He made himself comfortable on the couch, and watched Akechi with an appreciative look as he flushed and stood up.  
  
“Do me a favor? Take the rest of your clothes off,” Akira smiled as he slid his lacy panties down his slender legs. “I want to get a good look at you while you suck my cock.”  
  
Akechi’s flush deepened, but he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He hesitated for only a moment, but slid his boxer briefs off while Akira watched him the entire time. Once he was completely naked, he sank to his knees right in front of Akira, who looked down at him with a hungry smile.  
  
His cock throbbed again as Akira reached forward to gently run his fingers through his hair; he was practically petting him. “You look so good like this,” Akira said softly. He scooted forward a little until he was right on the edge of the couch, and his cock slid across Akechi’s cheek, leaving a smear of precum in its wake.  
  
Akechi reached up to curl his fingers around the base, and experimentally ran his tongue over the tip. Akira bit his lip as he watched, and Akechi began to leave a trail of hot, sloppy kisses along the sensitive skin before he dragged his tongue from the base back to the tip again.  
  
Slowly, he took Akira into his mouth, cheeks slightly hollowed as he eagerly sucked his throbbing cock. He ached with need, and reached down to stroke his own length - but then Akira stopped him.  
  
“Don’t touch yourself,” Akira said softly, voice slightly unsteady from pleasure. “I want to take care of you when you’re done with me.”  
  
Despite how desperate he was to be touched, Akechi followed Akira’s request and braced his free hand on Akira’s thigh instead. He bobbed his head a little faster, and what he lacked in finesse, he made up for with enthusiasm. Every obscene sound made his blood burn, and drool dripped from his lips as he looked up at Akira; he was desperate and eager to please.  
  
Akira bit his lip, and had to resist the urge to thrust forward into Akechi’s warm mouth. Instead, he pet his hair again, and gave him a dazed smile as Akechi started to move even faster. “You’re such a good boy,” Akira murmured. “Are you going to swallow my cum?”  
  
Without stopping, Akechi gave him a quick nod. His own cock ached so much that it almost hurt, and he felt himself throb again as Akira kept petting his hair.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Akira smiled languidly. “I’m close...”  
  
Akechi’s fingers tightened a little around the base of Akira’s length, and his eyes prickled with tears. He moaned as he kept sucking, and a second later he felt Akira go still with a breathy moan.  
  
His body went tense as it burned with pleasure, and his hips trembled a little as he spilled into Akechi’s mouth. Akechi did his best not to choke as hot cum poured down his throat, and instead of pulling away, he kept sucking and swallowing until Akira ran dry.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Akira whispered after he pulled away. Obediently, Akechi did as he was told without hesitation; aside from a few faint traces of fluid, Akechi had swallowed the entire load.  
  
Akira looked down at him with a satisfied smile as he reached the side table for a tissue. “You swallowed it all. What a good boy,” he murmured as he wiped Akechi’s face clean of the mess that was left there. “And I think a good boy deserves a good reward. Why don’t you go over to the bed so I can touch you a little more easily?”  
  
Akechi nodded without speaking as he shakily got to his feet. He made his way over to his bed and laid on one side of it, with his back to the wall; Akira was close behind him. They faced each other, and Akechi felt himself flush as Akira slowly dragged his fingers down the slope of Akechi’s hip.  
  
Wordlessly, he closed the distance between them. His lips were warm and soft against Akechi’s as he kissed him slowly and deeply, and he was quietly delighted at the lingering taste of his own cum on Akechi’s tongue.  
  
As his fingertips trailed down to Akechi’s inner thigh, closer and closer to his aching length, Akechi quietly whimpered into the kiss. Nothing he’d ever felt before could’ve prepared him for the sensation of Akira finally touching him for real; when he finally felt that soft and teasing touch over his cock, he bucked his hips forward with a quiet gasp, desperate for more.  
  
Akira smiled against his mouth as he dragged his fingers through the precum dripping down Akechi’s length. “You’re already so close, aren’t you?” he asked as he finally began to stroke him in earnest. Akechi whimpered a little and thrusted into Akira’s hand, and Akira laughed quietly as he dragged his tongue over Akechi’s lower lip. “You almost came just from sucking my cock,” he purred. “Like the perfect little pet that you are.”  
  
Akechi had always been distant from others, keeping them at arm’s length with plastic smiles. He was always in control - and on the rare occasions that he wasn’t, he found himself irritated and uncomfortable.  
  
But this time, it was different. Akira taking the reins felt so intimate and perfect, and while he felt an edge of humiliation at being taken apart, he also felt electric with pleasure. His cock dripped precum as he began to tremble, and he moaned breathlessly as Akira began to stroke him even faster.  
  
“Come for me,” Akira whispered against his lips. Akechi gasped and began to tense as Akira kept up his relentless pace. “Come on, Goro. Come for me.”  
  
The tension reached a breaking point. His entire body went rigid, and with a tiny gasp, he spilled his seed over Akira’s delicate hand. Akira kept stroking him as he came, and the pleasure overwhelmed Akechi in the best of ways as he moaned and trembled beneath the touch.  
  
Once he was spent, he watched with dazed eyes as Akira brought his hand to his lips and licked it clean. “You taste so good,” he smirked. He leaned over then and caught Akechi in a slow open-mouthed kiss, languid and deep as Akechi relaxed in his arms. “See?” he smiled.  
  
Akechi glanced away, still flushed and more than a little embarrassed. “It’s... not so bad,” he admitted. “Akira... you planned this, didn’t you?” he asked suspiciously.  
  
Akira’s smile was wicked and completely unapologetic. “What gave it away? The fact that I packed lingerie for a trip to a snowy area in the middle of December?”  
  
“You’re such a slut,” Akechi mumbled without any venom.  
  
Akira just laughed. “I totally am,” he said without shame. “But I’m _your_ slut.” His eyes glinted in the warm light of the cabin, and he stole another soft kiss. “And after that little display, I think it’s safe to say you’re _my_ slut, too.”  
  
Akechi hid his face with one hand. “Shut up,” he mumbled.  
  
“Oh? You didn’t disagree with me,” Akira grinned.  
  
“Why do I even like you?” Akechi sighed, his voice muffled against Akira’s shoulder as he snuggled closer.  
  
“I have a few guesses,” Akira laughed. He stroked Akechi’s hair, and placed a tender kiss against his forehead. “But I’m really glad you do, considering the feeling is obviously very mutual.”  
  
Akechi didn’t answer, but he slid an arm around Akira’s waist and pulled him even closer with a shy smile. Akira chuckled and pulled the blankets up over their bodies, more than happy to hold Akechi in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
As it turned out, the internet _did_ work - but they didn’t notice until an hour later, when they finally got out of bed.

“So, they’re gonna send some people to help dig us out,” Akira said as he looked up from the computer. Akechi was standing at the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee. “But we’re probably going to be here until tomorrow or the day after, since the train tracks have to be cleared too.”  
  
Akechi hummed into his mug. “Unsurprising. Though, if I had to be snowed in at a cabin in the woods, you’re certainly the person I’d enjoy being trapped with the most.”  
  
“Aw, how sweet,” Akira laughed. “So, how do you propose we entertain ourselves for the next day or two?”  
  
A tinge of pink found its way back onto Akechi’s cheeks, even as he tried to play it cool. “Well, I can certainly think of a few things.”  
  
Akira’s smile was both surprised and delighted as he stood up from his chair and sauntered over to the kitchen counter. “Oh yeah? Like what?” he teased.  
  
Akechi set his coffee down, and grabbed Akira by the collar as he leaned in close to whisper against his lips. “Let me show you.”

* * *

_to be continued in part 2 - epilogue_


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later, a lot had changed.  
  
“Honey, I’m home,” Akira called out playfully as he entered their apartment and slipped his shoes off. For just a second, he paused to check one of the many plants he’d set up in their kitchen, and then turned his attention back to his boyfriend.   
  
From his seat in the living room, Akechi looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes. “That tone of voice means you’re up to something,” he said drily. “So spit it out.”   
  
The smile on Akira’s face grew a little more coy with each step, and when Akechi looked at the bag he was carrying, his expression grew suspicious. “I got you a little something,” he grinned. “But I think it’s as much a present for you as it is for me.”   
  
“This is something sexual, isn’t it,” Akechi said with exasperated fondness.   
  
“You know me so well,” Akira laughed. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”   
  
Akechi rolled his eyes as he set his book down and followed Akira. He sat on the bed, arms and legs both crossed as Akira flipped the light on and reached into the bag.   
  
“Here we are,” Akira grinned. “I had it custom made, just for you.”   
  
Akechi shouldn’t have been surprised; it was something Akira had mentioned he wanted before, and Akechi had expressed interest in it. And yet, his face still flushed as he looked at the lacy white lingerie that Akira was holding. He reached out to take it, and ran his hands over the material before looking back up at Akira.   
  
“Well, at least do me a favor and leave me alone for a second so I can change,” Akechi grumbled. “You deviant.”   
  
“I might be a deviant,” Akira called over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room, “but _you’re_ the one that’s about to get taken apart.”   
  
Already, Akechi could feel his cock twitch with interest. He wasted no time in getting out of his clothes, and pulled the pretty white top over his head before sliding the cute pair of panties on. Next were his stockings and a matching pair of garters, and after he secured the last clip, he admired himself in the mirror with an appreciative look.   
  
_I do look really nice,_ he thought with a bit of a flush. _But is that really a surprise? I make_ **_everything_ ** _look good._ After taking another moment to smile at how the panties hugged his perky ass and the way his hardening cock peeked out of the top of the waistband, he turned around just in time to see Akira walk back into the room - and he was completely naked.   
  
“Well, you’re certainly ready to have fun,” Akechi said drily.   
  
Akira just laughed as he slowly dragged his fingers over the lace adorning Akechi’s chest. With no shame at all, he moved his hands down to cup Akechi’s ass and drew him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss as he slowly grinded against him.   
  
“You look so good,” Akira smirked against his mouth. “And you’ll look even better with your lips wrapped around my cock and a vibrator in your perfect little ass.”   
  
Even after two years, Akira’s dirty talk still never failed to make Akechi blush. “Well, if that’s the case, what are you waiting for?” he asked with a calm he didn’t quite feel.   
  
Of course, Akira could see right through his bravado, and just laughed as he walked over to the bedside table. “Do me a favor? Get on the bed, and get on your hands and knees.”   
  
Akechi did as he was asked, and Akira climbed onto the bed a moment later with a bottle of lube and a vibrator that looked like a realistic dick, along with a few straps of fabric. “You’re so obedient when you want to get fucked,” Akira purred as he drizzled lube over his fingers. “Such a good boy.”   
  
Even now, the praise still made Akechi’s blood burn with desire. Instead of answering, he gasped quietly as Akira pulled the panties aside and circled the ring of sensitive flesh between his cheeks. For several seconds, he teased Akechi with a soft caress - and then slid two of his slick fingers inside to stretch him.   
  
Akechi bit down on his lip, but a quiet moan still slipped out as Akira crooked his fingers to find the sensitive spot inside of him. He didn’t touch it for long, though, and focused on gently stretching Akechi until he was relaxed and ready for the vibrator.   
  
Slowly, he teased the tip around Akechi’s slick hole before carefully sliding it inside of him. A tiny noise spilled from Akechi’s lips as it went deeper and deeper - and then finally, it was all the way in, with only the base showing. As Akira looped the straps around the top of his thighs and fastened them to hold the vibrator in place, Akechi’s cock twitched in his panties as he patiently waited for him to finish.   
  
“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Akira purred as he got up and moved around to the side. Akechi did as he was told, shivering a little with each movement as sparks of pleasure danced beneath his skin. Anticipation rose inside of him with every passing second as he waited on his hands and knees, and he looked up at Akira with open longing as his lover slowly stroked himself.   
  
“It’s always so thrilling to see you like this,” Akira smiled as he pushed his cock against the side of Akechi’s face, leaving a trail of precum in its wake. “You’re an arrogant celebrity, but you’re such an obedient pet when you want me to fuck you.”   
  
Before Akechi even had a chance to reply, Akira twirled a small remote in his hands, and then turned the dial with his thumb. Pleasure raced through Akechi’s body as the dildo in his ass started vibrating, and Akira grinned as he increased the intensity. He could see the way Akechi’s thighs trembled just a little, and delighted in the way he impatiently rubbed his cheek against Akira’s cock.   
  
“So impatient,” he murmured as he turned the dial on the remote all the way up. Akechi’s eyes widened as his knees shook with the effort of staying still; with the pleasure overwhelming him, it was hard not to collapse on the bed. “Open your mouth,” Akira murmured as he tossed the remote onto the bed. There was no hesitation as Akechi obeyed; they’d been through this many times before.   
  
Akira wasn’t gentle as he pushed his cock past Akechi’s lips and buried himself to the hilt in his warm and inviting mouth. He moaned appreciatively as his cock hit the back of Akechi’s throat and made it bulge a little, and licked his lips as he shallowly rolled his hips.   
  
Tears prickled at the corners of Akechi’s eyes as Akira carded his hands through his hair before tightly gripping the silky locks between his fingers. He thrusted his hips forward again, and Akechi looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes as Akira started building a fast, steady rhythm. The vibrator was still relentlessly teasing his ass, filling him up and caressing his prostate as Akira facefucked him - and even though they’d only been at it for a couple of minutes, he was already losing control of himself.   
  
“Such a good boy,” Akira said breathlessly. Pleasantly tormented by the vibrator, heat steadily built inside of Akechi as his eyes rolled back into his head a little, and Akira smiled as he kept thrusting forward. “Look at you... you’re so eager to please me, and you feel so good doing it.”   
  
It was true, and the praise made Akechi’s already twitching cock leak even more precum as he trembled. A tear slid down his cheek, but Akira didn’t slow down at all. Drool dripped from his lips, and he could feel his knees begin to shake harder as the pleasure from being used and from the vibrator relentlessly stimulating him became more and more overwhelming.   
  
“You’re such a beautiful slut,” Akira murmured as he pounded into Akechi’s face. Tension began coiling in his own body, hot and needy as he felt himself draw closer to the edge, but he held back even as he felt Akechi’s slick mouth working him to the brink. “Let me see you come in those pretty little panties.”   
  
Akechi whimpered around his cock, and the pleasure became too much for him. The moment his body went rigid, Akira pushed himself all the way inside his mouth and held him there. Even as Akechi came, the vibrator still teased his ass, and the feeling of Akira’s length hitting the back of his throat only amped up the overwhelming pleasure. His eyes rolled back again as he choked and spilled cum all over his abdomen and the beautiful lace of his panties. With the vibrator still going, he was pushed well beyond the brink as he was milked dry, moaning helplessly around Akira’s cock the entire time.   
  
Once he was finally spent, Akira took mercy on him and let go of his hair so he could pick up the remote and turn the vibrator off. His cock slid out of Akechi’s mouth, still rock hard as he threw the remote onto the mattress again.   
  
“Look up at me,” he ordered as he began to quickly stroke himself. Akechi did as he was told, trembling and weak but still on his hands and knees with a dazed look in his eyes. It only took a moment; Akira grabbed his hair again with one hand, and threw his head back as he spilled all over Akechi’s face with a strangled gasp. Thick stripes of hot cum painted his features, dripping from his eyelashes and sliding down his cheeks as Akira worked himself through his climax. He covered Akechi’s lips with the last of his cum, then smeared it with the tip of his cock before letting go of himself with a satisfied sigh.   
  
He gently ran his hands through Akechi’s hair with a tender smile, and didn’t hesitate at all to lean down and kiss him. He dragged his tongue over his lips to savor the taste of himself, then pushed a little until he trapped Akechi in a slow, open mouthed kiss.   
  
Akechi gasped softly, still trembling as he tasted Akira’s cum on his tongue. When Akira finally pulled away, he stayed close and put an arm around Akechi to help him slide off the bed and get to his feet. Wordlessly, he undid the straps holding the vibrator in place, and slowly slid it out of Akechi’s ass before grabbing a tissue to wrap it in.   
  
“We’ll clean that later,” he said gently as he used another tissue to wipe the worst of the mess from Akechi’s face. “For now, how about we get you undressed and take a nice hot shower together?”   
  
“Yes, that sounds good,” Akechi mumbled. “Let me... let me take this off--”   
  
“I’ll do it,” Akira offered. “Raise your arms for me.”   
  
He slid the top over Akechi’s head, and carelessly tossed it aside before undoing the clasps on his garter belt and tossing it as well. Once that was done, he got on his knees and slid the panties and stockings down Akechi’s legs until they were at his feet, and he was able to easily step out of them.   
  
When he was done, he stood up again and held out a hand. Akechi took it with a soft smile, cheeks slightly flushed as they threaded their fingers together.   
  
“Even after two years together, you make me feel like a teenager,” he admitted helplessly. “You’re sexy, sweet, _and_ you like the nasty streak in my personality. It still feels surreal sometimes.”   
  
Akira laughed and held him close as he rested his face in the crook of Akechi’s neck. “I love you more than words could ever say, Goro. Being able to make you so happy makes me happy too. I’m really thankful that you let me into your life.”   
  
Akechi’s flush deepened as he circled his arms around Akira’s back and hugged him. “I could say the same thing to you,” he said quietly. “Thank you, Akira... for everything.”   
  
“It’s my pleasure,” Akira smiled. He pulled away a little then, and the smile quickly morphed into a playful grin. “Especially the hot sex--”   
  
“You’re disgusting,” Akechi laughed.   
  
“You love it,” Akira winked. “You just said so yourself.”   
  
Akechi rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t fade. “Let’s go take a shower before what’s left of this dries on my face, please. Save the romantic teasing for when I’m not covered in cum.”   
  
“Aw, but you look so good like that.” He laughed as Akechi smacked him in the arm, then took hold of his hand once more to lead him to the bathroom. “All right, all right. But after this, let’s order some delivery and watch a movie together. How does that sound?”   
  
Akechi’s chest filled with tender warmth, and he squeezed Akira’s hand. “I’d like that a lot.”   
  
“Cool. We can decide on what to order when we’re clean,” Akira said as he turned the water on. Hand in hand, they went into the shower together before carefully cleaning each other off.   
  
It was intimate and playful, a common theme in their unexpected relationship. Sometimes life could be hard and exhausting, but at the end of the day, they always had each other - and that was all they needed. 

* * *

  
[end]


End file.
